


Fire and Water

by Tseecka



Series: DARP Kisses [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Escape, Full of Tropes, Kissing Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one way to escape, and Hawke isn't used to holding his breath for this long.</p><p>---</p><p>For a Tumblr RP Kissing Meme, Prompt: "Underwater Kiss"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snefrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snefrue/gifts).



The air is on fire above them, the red-orange glow filtered and cooled by the water but still evident above their heads as Anders focuses all of his attention on keeping them  _down_. 

It’s difficult. Unlike Hawke’s armor, his robes are buoyant and filled with pockets of air that keep trying to send him rocketing to the surface, and Hawke’s obvious discomfort with being underwater likely isn’t helping matters, either. He is, at least, not struggling; that much is a help, though he’s obviously gulped down too large a lungful of air judging by the way his cheeks are puffed out.

It’s jarring, Anders thinks, to realize all the ways that his life has led him to this point. To realize that without his attempted (and failed) escape attempts from the Circle, he would never have survived this particular attack; would never have known just how much air to take in, how long he could stay underwater, how to keep his head from breaking the surface. He doesn’t want to feel grateful to the Templars that repeatedly chased him down and hauled him back, but he  _does_ , and that information is confusing enough to make him push the thoughts out of his head. 

The fire burns on overhead, and Hawke—Hawke is beginning to look panicked, the strain on his lungs becoming apparent. Anders tries to get his attention, gesturing to his own mouth and letting loose a tiny stream of bubbles, releasing some of his own pressure. Hawke watches, eyes wide, and shakes his head in fear. 

 _If I could just speak—!_ Anders grouses silently, nodding more vehemently and shoving water out of the way overhead to push himself downwards. He fancies that the watre is beginning to roil and bubble around them, to heat up with the flames above, but he can see the change in colour and knows they will soon burn themselves out. Soon…but not soon enough.

Hawke suddenly lets go some of his air—no, Anders realizes with a panic, he lets go  _all_  of his air, and while the lack of ballast drops him another inch or so, the widened eyes tell him that the idiot hasn’t held onto anything at all. Casting another wary glance upwards, Anders calculates the risk, before pulling Hawke to him forcefully and pressing their mouths together. He opens his lips, uses them to pry Hawke’s open just a bit, and gently releases a small breath into Hawke’s lungs. The man clutches at him, fingers catching in the drifting fabric, and by the time the kiss is ended and their air spent, the water is filtering nothing but cool blue sky, and they kick for the surface. 


End file.
